Pink Lady and the Red Prince
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Gara-gara sebuah foto cowok keren di handphonenya, Sakura harus berurusan dengan Akasuna Sasori. Harus jadi peliharaan atau dikempesin sohib? Kira-kira gimana nasib nona Haruno satu ini ya.


"_Kau belum pernah menunjukan fotonya pada kami kan."_

"_Foto siapa?"_

"_Pacarmu lah, emang siapa lagi. Masa iya pembokatmu."_

"_Sembarangan!"_

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Character of Naruto. They are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ぴんくれぢ だん あかい おうじ **

**(Pink Lady and The Red Prince)**

**By nyan~himeko © 2012**

**Warning : OOC dan segala bentuk ketidakjelasan selalu menyertai fanfiction saya. Diksi hancur, kalimat sukar dibaca, hati-hati terjebak typo dan misstypo, alur berkecepatan speedy. Guest Star: Megurine Luka from Vocaloid. Dan jangan lupa satu kata Elseword! Aha, ketinggalan bahasa tidak baku.**

_**Inspired by **__**Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji © Hatta Ayuko**_

**.**

**.**

"Ini beneran pacarmu? Keren banget, kayak model ya."

Uzumaki Karin berujar takjub sembari iris _ruby_nya menatap ponsel ber_title_ '_smartphone_' kepunyaan Sakura yang kini menampilkan sesosok cowok rupawan mengenakan _t-shirt _putih longgar dan _vest _hitam. Rambut _merah_nya dengan potongan _bangs _yang tertutupi topi _gatsby _hitam tak menghalangi senyum manis si cowok yang seolah menghipnotis itu. Menimbulkan efek _kya..kya.. _pada dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi melihatnya.

"Hn, kayak pernah liat deh." Sahut suara datar yang sukses menampikkan kegiatan ber_kya-kya_ dua orang di depannya. Sakura melirik Megurine Luka yang tampak tak tertarik dengan foto-pacar-tampan milik gadis itu. Tidak seperti kedua temannya yang lain, sebut saja Karin dan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu hanya melihat sekilas lalu kembali menekuni _game_ virtualnya lagi.

"Lihat dimana? Jangan-jangan beneran model lagi." Kali ini suara cempreng Ino yang menginterupsi. Wajah Ino dan Karin menatap penuh harap pada si gadis _otaku_. Luka menghela nafas, menurunkan bacaannya. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, sekilas ia memandang Sakura yang berwajah kayak orang sembelit.

"Lupa."

Kalau ini adalah dunia _Naruto SD_, mungkin ketiganya akan terjatuh dengan posisi kaki diatas, tak lupa dengan tulisan gubrak super besar dan _background dark _ dibelakangnya.

"Aha! Aku tahu kamu liat dimana!" Kali ini Karin yang menampilkan wajah _sotoy_nya. Bergaya ala orang-orang di iklan modem aha yang entah mengapa sudah hilang dari peredaran di televisi.

"Apaan sih." Giliran Sakura yang buka suara. Merasa tingkah teman-temannya agak mengganggu. Seperti ada batu di punggungnya begitu melihat tatapan laser yang dilayangkan seisi kantin pada meja mereka yang begitu berisik.

"Itu!" Tunjuk Karin "Cowok kamu kan Sakura, enggak nyangka dia satu sekolahan sama kita. Waaaw." Lanjut gadis bermahkota merah tersebut. Sontak Ino menjerit tertahan dan Luka langsung berpaling, menghiraukan Haruno Sakura yang sedang dilanda syok berat. Tak menyangka cowok yang di potretnya di tengah jalan secara ilegal kini berada di depan matanya.

"Itukan, Akasuna Sasori."

Ucap Luka nyaring. Sakura mengernyit, sejak kapan gadis _otaku_ yang intovert di depannya ini mengenal dunia luas?

Merasa ada suara familiar yang memanggil namanya. Akasuna Sasori melirik ke samping dan mendapati segerombolan _cewek_ menatap kaget kearahnya. Sekilas ia mengenali beberapa dari wajah pucat disana.

"Kau yang kemarin menga- "

Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangannya sudah di tarik oleh Sakura yang membawanya pergi dari kantin dengan kecepatan cahaya. Membiarkan wajah bengong menghiasi ketiga temannya.

"Eh, itu kan.."

"Biarkan saja."

"Ada apa sih?"

Sepertinya kedua gadis di depannya itu berhutang penjelasan pada Uzumaki Karin.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu."

Akasuna Sasori buka suara setelah mendengarkan penuturan panjang lebar dari gadis cantik di depannya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti dan tak lepas dari tampang prihatin.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Wajah Sakura yang semula lemas, mendadak seperti mendapatkan pencerahan setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasori barusan. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada cowok manis yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. Setelah itu ia melonjak-lonjak girang seperti gerombolan primata yang baru dilepaskan ke alam bebas.

"Nah sekarang.." Haruno Sakura menghentikan gerakannya, matanya menatap Sasori penasaran. Penasaran akan lanjutan sesudahnya "Berputar tiga kali, pegang tanganku dan katakan guk."

Sakura sukses membatu. Apa-apaan cowok manis di depannya ini. Pendengarannya masih normal kan?

"Kau bercanda ya?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh. Kau kira aku akan setuju dengan hal merepotkan seperti ini secara gratis hah." Sakura ternganga begitu melihat ekspresi liar di wajah Sasori. Kemana sosok pangeran baik hati yang bersamanya beberapa menit lalu?

"Kalau kau menjadi anjingku. Maka aku bersedia main pacaran konyolmu itu." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

"A..apa? E..enggak mau! Kau gila ya. Bi- biar harus mati aku enggak bakal mau jadi anjingmu." Berontak Sakura keras. Jelas, memang siapa yang sudi dijadikan peliharaan, anjing pula.

"Terserah sih. Aku nggak tanggung sama reaksi temanmu kalau mereka tahu kau berbohong."

Bayangan dirinya yang di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya menari-nari di kepala Sakura. Ia tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya kalau sampai si _sinting_ Ino bertindak. Apalagi Luka yang berkepribadian ganda dan bisa melakukan hal tak terduga yang tak sanggup di dipikirkan oleh otak berkapasitas normalnya serta membayangkan di tubruk dan di hantam oleh Karin yang tenaganya tak terhingga, refleks kakinya gemetaran.

Dengan berat hati, ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan si iblis Sasori. Sakura merasakan aura kejam menguar di sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasori saat ini. Tawa kejamnya saja sudah membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Tch. Benar-benar deh. Yaah, lumayanlah buat ngisi waktu luang." Sasori bersiap kembali ke kelasnya. "Oiya. Berjuanglah untuk menjadi imut. _Pochi_!"

**.**

**.**

"Oi Sakura!" Geplak Karin di pundak Sakura. Ia heran melihat teman sebangkunya itu yang kini tiba-tiba pundung di pojokan. "Kenapa sih?" Tanyanya khawatir yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Masalah Sasori ya? Kalian bertengkar? Aiih romantisnya."

Mendengar nama Sasori kontan mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian tadi siang. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya menyangka kalau si _sialan_ Akasuna Sasori adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang dikirimkan tuhan padanya. Tenyata NOL BESAR! Sasori adalah sosok serigala berbulu domba. Dalamnya iblis, Gyaaaaaaaa.

"Eh, tapi kamu hebat juga lho. Kudengar dari Ino dan Luka kalau Sasori itu aslinya kejam. Menggunakan daya tariknya yang hebat untuk menjerat mangsanya. Seperti feromon yang dikeluarkan ngengat. Yang tabah ya."

'_UAPAAAAAAAAAAA.. Rasanya ingin mati saja!'_

"Sakura-_chan_! Ada yang nyari tuh." Teriak Uzumaki Naruto, seksi keamanan kelas 2-3 dan sekaligus sepupunya si Karin. Belum sempat Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto sudah menghambur keluar kelas, meninggalkan beberapa anak cewek yang masih betah berlama-lama di kelas tak terkecuali Sakura dan sahabatnya.

"Hai!" Sosok keren Sasori berada di depan kelas Sakura dengan senyum mengembang dan aura positif, membuat anak cewek yang tertinggal di kelas meleleh melihatnya. Kentara sekali dengan Sakura yang langsung bergidik begitu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku duluan ya. Dah, bersenang-senanglah." Pamit Karin sebelum nyelonong pergi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasori yang sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut dengan suara pelan begitu ia berada di hadapan Akasuna Sasori. Beberapa cewek mulai bergosip ria melihat hal fantastis yang ada di depan mereka.

"Anjing itu harus cepat kemari kalau di panggil majikannya!" Jawab Sasori dengan aura mengerikan. Sakura langsung bergumam maaf berkali-kali.

"Tch. Ayo!"

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata bernada perintah, cowok itu langsung berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Sakura langsung mengikutinya dengan wajah _madesu_.

"Lihat deh. Bagaimana bisa si jidad itu jadian sama Sasori?"

"Padahal aku suka padanya. Sakura pakai ramuan apaan sih?"

"Gimana kalau kita kerjain?"

"Hei, itu ide bagus. Kau pintar Tayuya."

"Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

"Oi! Kenapa jaga jarak sih? Kamu takut padaku ya?"

"Nggak kok. Kata siapa?"

"Santai saja. Jangan bersikap seperti itu dan kau juga tak perlu melakukan apapun. Nih, udah selesai." Sasori menyodorkan _smartphone_ milik Sakura kembali setelah _membajak_ _e-mail_ darinya.

"Tidak perlu melakukan apapun? Beneran?"

"Kenapa?"

"A..apa kau akan menjualku ke tempat _high class _gitu? Memakaiku sebagai kantung pasir untuk melepas stressmu. Kau tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kan?" Ujar Sakura paranoid membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Enggak lah. Buku apa sih yang kau baca?" Perempatan siku muncul di jidad Sasori.

"Aku tidak butuh wanita maupun uang." Lanjutnya sambil mendengus.

'_Apa ini? Jadi aku tak usah khawatir dong. Apa yang diinginkannya sih?Dia sukarelawan ya?Beneran orang baik enggak sih?'_

"Aku sangat suka anjing." Sasori berujar sembari menatap anjing dan majikannya yang berjalan-jalan melewati mereka. Sakura kontan memandang Sasori penuh tanda tanya.

"Mereka polos. Kalau kita bilang tunggu, mereka akan menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Tak peduli selapar apapun mereka dan seberapa buruk kita memperlakukannya. Mengikuti perintah tuannya dengan mata hitam berbinar." Entah mengapa jiwa Sakura terpukau dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Semua tak bertahan lama sampai kalimat pamungkas Sasori dikeluarkan dan berhasil membuat Sakura menjilat ludahnya.

"Itu imut sekali sampai membuatku merinding." Ia mengatakannya sambil tertawa mengerikan, kontan membuat nyali gadis bermarga Haruno di sebelahnya menciut.

"Nah berusahalah."

'_Sialan'_

**.**

**.**

"Sakura kemana sih? Kok belum balik" Sungut Ino dari balik mejanya. Gadis ber_ponytail_ itu merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Teman sebangkunya hanya melirik sebentar dari sudut iris _sapphire _nya kemudian melanjutkan _game_nya lagi.

"Ke kantinnya lama banget ya." Sahut Karin yang ada didepan kedua gadis itu. Mendesah sambil menatap bangku Sakura yang ditinggal pergi pemiliknya semenjak limabelas menit yang lalu.

"Apa lagi ngantri ya?"

"Nggak mungkin lah. Inikan belum bel istirahat." Sanggah Karin cepat, Ino tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kita susul aja deh." Putus Karin pada akhirnya.

Sementara itu Haruno Sakura sedang di pojokan oleh Tayuya dan Shion yang terkenal sebagai ratu gosip. Mata mereka menatap tajam Sakura, mengintimidasi gadis itu. Merasa tak kuat di _bully _di usia semuda ini kontan wajah Sakura memucat, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yaah dia mau nangis." Komentar Shion pedas. Ternyata hatinya tak secantik wajahnya yang melegenda.

"Enaknya kita apain ya?" Sahut Tayuya dengan wajah angker. Kedua gadis itu tertawa-tawa sinting.

"Gimana kalau kita kunci di toilet terus kita siram pake air bekas pel." Saran Shion.

"Tch, cara itu terlalu kuno. Bagaimana kalau kita masukin tikus ke bajunya pas ditengah-tengah lapangan waktu jam istirahat."

"Hahaha. Keren."

Kedua tukang _bully_ itu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya korban mereka kali ini.

"Pengecut. Beraninya keroyokan." Sembur Sakura pedas yang kontan dihadiahi jambakan keras pada rambutnya oleh Tayuya.

"Jangan sok deh. Kamu enggak ada apa-apanya tanpa ketiga orang _sinting_ itu kan? Kami enggak sebodoh yang kamu kira."

Sepertinya Tayuya dan Shion sudah tahu seluk beluk mengerikan yang bakalan terjadi tentang ketiga orang yang dimaksudkan. Pertama, kalau mereka mem_bully _Luka, ratusan _fans_ gadis _otaku _itu takan membiarkan mereka melihat matahari terbit lagi. Tak jauh beda dengan Karin, untuk apa dia memiliki _ban_ hitam kalau kemampuannya itu tak bisa direalisasikan. Dijamin kalau beruntung bakalan masuk rumah sakit. Dan terakhir, jangan remehkan Yamanaka Ino hanya karena terlihat lemah. Sebenarnya gadis itu termasuk kategori _tsundere _dan memiliki kepribadian ganda. Yah selain itu dia juga sering terlihat bersama Luka jadi tak ada yang berani mem_bully_nya. Nah, sementara Sakura? Beruntunglah Tuhan memberikan segalanya itu adil sehingga menempatkan gadis cengeng macam Sakura berada di tengah ketiga teman baiknya (yang mengerikan) tersebut.

"Sebelum pertunjukan utama. Gimana kalau kita kasih _make-up_ dulu sama badut bodoh ini." Shion mengeluarkan _broadmarker_ merah permanen dari saku rok seragamnya. Sementara Tayuya menyeringai mendapati ide _briliant_ dari temannya itu.

"Nah bersiaplah sayang." Sakura ketakutan setengah mati saat iris _emerald_nya menangkap _broadmarker_ yang dipegangi Shion mengarah ke wajah mulusnya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, tangannya hampir kram dipegangi Tayuya dalam posisi yang tak mengenakkan. Asumsinya, ada engsel yang berpindah dari tempat seharusnya. Jadi, disinilah ia dengan kelopak mata tertutup dan badan gemetaran.

**GREP**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan—"

Tayuya dan Shion membeku. Tak menyangka kalau ada yang memergoki mereka di tempat terkucil seperti ini. Dan yang lebih parahnya, orang itu adalah sumber tindakan nekad mereka.

"—pada pacarku." Iris _hazel _ Sasori mengintimidasi kedua pasang _iris _milik gadis-gadis itu. Menyebabkan kedua pasang iris korbannya membelalak dan tak ketinggalan juga mengakibatkan tersumbatnya sistem kerja _arteri _mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tayuya dan Shion langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan membiarkan mangsanya lepas (tentu saja dengan sedikit umpatan sebelum pergi).

"Oi, mereka udah pergi tuh."

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat terbuka, yang dilihatnya hanya sosok Akasuna Sasori yang sedang tersenyum _tulus_. Sakura berhambur memeluknya "Aku takut. Takut sekali." Racaunya dari balik dekapan hangat Sasori.

"Sudahlah. Mereka nggak bakal gangguin kamu lagi deh." Ucap cowok manis itu berusaha menenangkan gadis dipelukannya. Tangannya yang besar mengusap helaian mahkota merah jambu Sakura.

"Tunggu!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, matanya kini menatap Sasori yang memandangnya heran. "Apa?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Oh, _aneki_ yang ngasih tahu." Jawab Sasori santai, tak sadar ucapannya telah memancing kerutan di dahi sang gadis.

"_Aneki_?" Ulang Sakura sekali lagi, memastikan pendengarannya tak salah tangkap. Akasuna Sasori mengangguk afirmatif.

"Makasih ya."

"Nggak masalah. Kamu kan pacarku. Sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu."

Kalimat yang di lontarkan cowok bermarga Akasuna itu sukses membuat Sakura ber_blushing_ ria. Mungkin dia akan tetap seperti ini kalau saja lidah tajam Sasori tak mengeluarkan bisanya.

"Yah. Kamu tetap harus membalas semua jasa ini sih." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Membuahkan _jawdrop _parah pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Ya..ya.. Tunggu saja balas budiku." Sahut Sakura masam.

"Hari ini, temani aku nonton ya?"

"Eh?

**END**

**Apa yang terjadi dengan Tayuya dan Shion?**

Setelah berhasil kabur dari cengkraman Akasuna Sasori yang menakutkan. Mereka terengah-engah di halaman belakang sekolah. Shion mendudukan pantatnya direrumputan dan menyeka keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Wah. Sepertinya ada yang habis bersenang-senang nih."

"Kok nge_bullying_ enggak ngajak-ngajak sih?"

"Rendah."

Tiga kalimat bernada mengerikan keluar secara berurutan dari bibir Karin, Ino, dan Luka. Ketiganya menatap angker kearah kedua gadis yang nyawanya entah terbang kemana.

"Nah, pertunjukan selanjutnya akan dimulai."

Setelah itu berhembus kabar kalau Tayuya dan Shion berada di rumah sakit akibat semaput akut selama satu minggu penuh.

**.**

**.**

**O.M.A.K.E**

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak? Budeg nih kuping."

"Iya nih ah, si Sakura _lebay _amat pake teriak-teriak segala."

Kedua sohib kental Haruno Sakura berlarian masuk ke lantai atas rumah Luka yang menyebabkan suara gaduh dari si tersangka utama. Haruno Sakura menganga lebar, tubuhnya membatu. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sumber yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara melengking dari tenggorokannya. Alisnya mengkerut, pertanyaan yang kini menghambur diotaknya cuma satu, _**untuk apa Akasuna Sasori berada di rumah Megurine Luka. Sedang main psp lagi! WTF.**_

"Kamu kayak enggak pernah liat si _bishojo _aja deh. Sampai segitunya." Ujar Luka yang baru sampai di lantai atas. Tangan rampingnya menggenggam _stick _psp _silver_. Tatapan bosannya ia layangkan ke arah Sakura. Tak beda jauh dengan Akasuna Sasori yang melayangkan tatapan serupa pada _pacar kontraknya _itu.

"Jangan sembarangan nyebut aku _bishojo _deh. Aku udah jadi cowok keren tahu." Tukas Sasori yang tak terima dipanggil _bishojo _oleh Luka.

"Tetap aja kamu kayak cewek."

**JLEBB**

Serasa ada ribuan anak panah yang menghujam tubuh Akasuna Sasori, mengakibatkan cowok itu depresi berat.

"Ja-jadi, yang dimaksud _aneki_ itu, Luka." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, tersirat nada tak suka dari bicaranya.

"Lihat tuh. Kau membuat _pacarmu _itu cemburu _bishojo_!"

"Berisik ah! Aku mau pulang."

Akasuna Sasori secepat kilat ngacir dari rumah Luka. Kembali ke tempat tinggalnya yang aman, nyaman, damai, dan sejahtera.

"Megurine Luka. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Sakura berujar angker.

"Ingat enggak, waktu Luka cerita soal tetangganya yang super duper mengganggu itu." Ucap Karin menggantikan penjelasan si gadis _otaku_.

"Ahahaha.. Ternyata _si bishojo _yang menyebalkan itu adalah Akasuna Sasori. Cowok yang sekarang kamu _pacarin_." Sambung Ino riang.

"Te-terus?"

"Terus apa? Soal kamu yang _pura-pura _pacaran sama si _bishojo_?" Kali ini Luka yang menimpali "Kita udah tahu dari awal kok. Cuman kami pura-pura enggak sadar. Yaah itung-itung sebagai balasan karena berani ngibulin kami" Lanjut si gadis beriris _sapphire _tersebut.

Aura mencekam langsung mengerumuni Haruno Sakura yang kini meneguk ludah. Wah, sepertinya nona satu ini berhutang penjelasan panjang dan permintaan maaf pada ketiga sohibnya.

Dan tak lupa, _pengakuan cinta pada Akasuna Sasori_.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya berkeliling kompleks menggunakan selembar cawat kalau sampai si _bishojo _tak menerimamu."

Kayaknya bakal mulus tuh ^^

**Beneran Ending.**

**Nyan's Corner.**

**Et dah, nekat banget nyan publish fic super abal. Sebenarnya (pengakuandosa-red) ini bukan fic yang asli nyan bikin buat pair SasoSaku, tapi fic yang nyan edit dari fic nyan di fandom seberang. Cuman belon nyan publish, lagi males soalnya tipenya stand alone. Daripada nganggur berbulan-bulan, mending nyan rombak sedikit dan di publish di fandom Naruto. Lagian pan nyan belon ada pernah bikin fic SasoSaku muehehehehe. Err, yah kenapa si Sasori manggil Luka aneki, Eto nyan juga bingung. Mungkin gara-gara dulu si Sasori cengeng banget jadi Luka yg setengah tahun lebih tua yang jadi pelindungnya. Dan tak lupa juga nyan turut berduka cita atas kepergian Kak Nanda sama Raffa, yang mendahului kita semua kembali kesisiNYA. Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberikan ketabahan dan amal ibadah mereka diterima disisiNYA.**

**Oke, sekian bacot dari nyan. Jaa, matta ne ^^/**


End file.
